the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascension
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-08-John Moore and Joseph.jpg |imagecaption= "The hunt for the killer climbs to new heights."[https://thealienist.com/map/ascension ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 6 |airDate= February 26, 2018 |writer= E. Max Frye (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Paco Cabezas |previousEpisode= Hildebrandt’s Starling |nextEpisode= Many Sainted Men }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the sixth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, February 26, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis The team hatches a plan to catch the killer. Moore (Luke Evans) checks in on a friend. Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) faces his own self-doubt about the investigation. Roosevelt (Brian Geraghty) attends an event with the city’s elite. Sara (Dakota Fanning) looks into Kreizler’s past. Connor (David Wilmot) acts on impulse. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Grace Zabriskie as John's Grandmother * Michael Ironside as J.P. Morgan * Bill Heck as Beecham * Sean Young as Willem's Mother * Josef Altin as Willem Van Bergen * Jackson Gann as Joseph / Bernadette * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle Co-Starring * Katie Brayben as Edith Roosevelt * Lily-Rose Aslandogdu as Alice Roosevelt * Steven Pacey as Mr. Van Bergen * Philip Broadbent as Priest * Niall Doherty as Orphan Bartender * Max Fincham as Thomas * Béla Gados as Counter Clerk * Richard Ings as Auction Photographer * Lewin Lloyd as Beansie * Francis McBurney as O'Rourke Bartender * Sean McGinley as Bishop Potter * Hans Peterson as Well Dressed Man * Tommy Rodger as Peter Quotes :Dr. Kreizler: "With Pentecost tomorrow, I believe our killer will be compelled to act." :Sara Howard (to Dr. Kreizler): "You don't have to courage to see yourself for who you really are." :John Moore: "It may be tonight that he strikes next." Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-01-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-02-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-03-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-04-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-05-Sara and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-06-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-07-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-06-08-Willem Van Bergen.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-01-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-02-Biff Ellison and police.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-03-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-04-Dr-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-05-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-06-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-07-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-08-John Moore and Joseph.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-09-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-10-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-11-Laszlo Cyrus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-12-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-13-Sara Howard and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-14-Willem Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-15-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-16-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-17-Joseph and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-18-Joseph and Moore 02.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-19-Joseph and Moore 03.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x06-01-Dead Horse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-02-Slums.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-03-Child.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-04-Touching horse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-05-Marble Child.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-06-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-07-Sara and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-08-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-09-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-10-808 Broadway team.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-11-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-12-Roosevelt-Isaacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-13-Sara and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-14-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-15-Kreizler and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-16-Teaming up.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-17-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-18-Moore and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-19-Kreizler and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-20-Map.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-21-O-Rouke.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-22-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-23-O-Rouke Bartender.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-24-Willem Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-25-Mrs-Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-26-Mr-Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-27-Willem and Father.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-28-Willem and Mother.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-29-New York Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-30-Streetlight.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-31-Redlight Neighborhood.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-32-Lucius and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-33-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-34-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-35-Stevie and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-36-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-37-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-38-Gelataio.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-39-John and Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-40-Lucius and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-41-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-42-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-43-Shady Man.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-44-Sara and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-45-Marcus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-46-Beecham.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-47-Child and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-48-Moore and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-49-John and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-50-Marcus and Priest.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-51-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-52-Morning Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-53-Sara Stevie and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-54-Moore and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-55-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-56-Poor Children.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-57-Gala.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-58-Upper-class women.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-59-Silent Auction.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-60-Moore and Grandma.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-61-Moore and Grandmother.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-62-Kreizler and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-63-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-64-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-65-Kreizler and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-66-Photographers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-67-Moore and Roosevelt Family.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-68-Roosevelt and JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-69-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-70-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-71-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-72-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-73-Moore Garden.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-74-Grandma and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-75-Mary and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-76-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-77-Roosevelt and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-78-John and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-79-Pentecoste.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-80-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-81-Brothel.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-82-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-83-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-84-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-85-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-86-Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-87-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-88-Rosie and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-89-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-90-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-91-Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-92-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-93-Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-94-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-95-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-96-Willem corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-97-Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-98-Bridge.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-99-Club.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-100-Sara and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-101-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-102-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-103-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-104-Marcus hand.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-105-Rosie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-106-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-108-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-109-Stevie and Killer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-110-Stevie and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-111-Laszlo and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-112-Music.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-113-Moore and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-114-Marcus gun.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-115-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-116-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-117-Slapped Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-118-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-119-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-120-Stevie and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-121-Kreizler Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-122-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-123-Lucius and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-124-Laszlo Cyrus Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-125-Broken Window.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-126-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-127-Rosie Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-128-Statue of Liberty.jpg Videos The Alienist Ascension - Season 1, Ep. 6 PROMO TNT The Alienist Ascension - Season 1, Ep. 6 CLIP TNT The Alienist The Killer and Stevie - Season 1, Ep. 6 CLIP TNT The Alienist Ascension - Season 1, Ep. 6 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Trivia *Waltz in A Flat Major, Op. 39 No. 15 by Johannes Brahms is played at the New York Society's Gala and Silent Auction for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. *Fugue in G minor, BWV 578 by Johann Sebastian Bach is featured towards the end of the episode, and after the end credits. Notes * The episode takes its title from the Christian Feast of the Ascension, which celebrates Jesus Christ's ascent to Heaven. Traditionally celebrated on a Thursday, the fortieth day of Easter or following Sunday. Given that in 1896 Easter was celebrated April 5th, it marks the events of this episode around mid-May, 1896. * The episode covers from Chapter Twenty-five to Chapter Twenty-six of Part II of Caleb Carr's novel, with notable changes and additional original scenes. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)